


A Tender Mixing of Fire and Ice

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of kissing like so much, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masculine terminology used, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Trans Hanzo Hasashi, Trans Male Character, Trans Scorpion, trans character bottoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Kuai Liang and Hanzo are intimate for the first time in their relationship





	A Tender Mixing of Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Sub-Zero/Scorpion, mlm fluff, trans Hanzo, anal fingering, anal sex, feelsy smut
> 
> Pulled from the one shot collection and corrected to fit with my trans Hanzo canon

It started out as a few comments about how they wanted their budding relationship to go after they had finished cleaning up the evening after their meal.

A few comments lead to other comments and they both were looking at each other with a certain… ‘knowing’. And then they were awkwardly pressed hip to hip next to each other as they tentatively pressed their lips together. It took a few tries to get over their own awkwardness, of the newness of it, of lingering things that they did not want to address at the moment. But they kept peppering light kisses on the other’s lips, moving until they were comfortably smushed together and kissing a bit more comfortably.

The first to lay hands was Hanzo, hesitantly lifting his hands and gingerly placing them on Kuai Liang’s arms, pressing his fingers into the cool flesh. Emboldened by him, Kuai Liang presed hands to his hips and pulled him towards him. Wanting to keep kissing him, Hanzo followed and ended up in the man’s lap, awkwardly straddling his lap as he pressed more demanding kisses to the grandmaster’s mouth. Kuai Liang eagerly gave them, kissing him with more heat and passion. Their beards ended up rubbing against one another and Hanzo found himself groaning from the very pleasant sensation.

Kuai Liang was the next to make the bold move, dragging his tongue along Hanzo’s lips. The sensation threw Hanzo through a loop for a moment, the hot and heavy sensation and meaning behind it not something that he had experienced in… a long time. But thankfully his body knew what it craved and parted his lips to let Kuai Liang’s tongue into his mouth for a taste. The sensation of the man’s tongue in his mouth was… alien. Not bad, but strange, especially as it coiled around his own tongue and explored his mouth slowly, tentatively and tenderly. They took a second to break apart to drag in ragged breaths, staring at each other’s heated cheeks and heated eyes before they slid into more kisses, this time Hanzo taking the lead and licking Kuai Liang’s lips and then into his mouth. The cool flesh of Kuai Liang’s mouth should not have been a shock, but Hanzo’s lust hazed mind just made his own mouth hotter and he went back into it.

They kissed hotly and wetly for several moments, only breaking apart drag in ragged breaths before going back into it with even more heat and passion. When they finally thought of doing something else, they broke apart to get their breaths once again before just staring at the other, looking at the other’s flushed face. They just stared as they built up the courage for more. When that happened, Hanzo awkwardly (and reluctantly) got up off Kuai Liang’s lap and stood so that he could start taking off his clothing. Kuai Liang also stood to remove his own clothing.

“You are…” Kuai Liang panted. “A wonder. A treasure.”

Despite the compliments, Hanzo felt a brush of shyness against the underside of his stomach as he undressed and watched Kuai Liang do the same. It had been… a great many years since Hanzo had felt any sexual want and not since his sweet wife that he had had sexual want that he did not just settle with his hand. Now that his heart was a light with new love and they were doing this… it had been years.

“Are you well?” Kuai Liang asked softly, eyes soft and caring. The man was bereft of his top, chest bare for Hanzo to look over idly, which he did so gladly. The man was built, carved from fighting and age not wearing on him in the slightest. Thankfully few scars, as it seemed resurrection did that to the both of them. Hanzo was not sure if could handle the sight of the scars from the wounds he had placed on Kuai Liang’s body. Not for this.

“Yes... “ Hanzo grunted, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the far too tantalizing lines, curves, valleys and dips of muscle right there. “It has been some time is all.”

“For me as well. If you are worried…”

“No just… take your time with me?”

“As if I would not savor and cherish every second,” Kuai Liang rumbled.

Hanzo let out a small strained and lust filled moan before shucking the rest of his clothing without fanfare. He liked how Kuai Liang’s eyes roved over him unashamedly, over his own imposing figure, straying longer over his arms and making him flush with pride and another small surge of confidence. Capitalizing on that rush before it left him, Hanzo stepped over to the man and lightly pressed their fronts together before pressing a soft and light kiss to his lips. Their beards rubbed against one another as they kissed, a wholly pleasant experience that Hanzo hoped that Kuai Liang indulged in him often. Hungering for more, he pressed forward for a more intense kiss, throwing his arms around the man’s neck and keeping him there. Kuai Liang’s hands settled on his hips again, pressing his fingertips into the muscle firmly.

While they kissed, Hanzo felt Kuai Liang’s hands move tenderly and softly over his body. Weapon callused and cool fingertips grazed his skin as it explored. Muscles, hair, highs, lows, Kuai Liang took his time mapping out what he could reach. Hanzo loved when those hands ran up and down the length of his back and over the sides of neck tenderly. When those cool fingers rubbed against his chest, passing over his nipples, he yelped and smacked Kuai Liang’s hands away even as the man chuckled against his mouth. Grunting, Hanzo kissed him and pressed their chests more tightly against one another to not let him have another go at his apparently overly sensitive weak spots.

Wanting to move on, Hanzo pulled away, licking his lips to catch the taste of the man off of them. Briefly he pondered what exactly he wanted to do with Kuai Liang. While he was not exactly versed in the actual acting knowledge of all forms of sex, Hanzo was not that sheltered in those matters that his perceived one track persona, he had a few ideas what they could do together. After thinking it over, Hanzo dragged the man over to the bed, knowing what he wanted to do at least for tonight. Hanzo figured that they could do something else another time if they did not enjoy it. Another time, that made Hanzo’s stomach flip and warm as he crawled onto his stomach on the bed and threw a look over his shoulder at Kuai Liang to give him the hint.

An almost hurt sound escaped Kuai Liang as he eased himself into bed with Hanzo, reaching over into his overnight bag and pulling out what looked like a lubricant bottle. Later, Hanzo would have words with the man about having it in his bag. But now he was grateful for the foresight as Kuai Liang opened the bottle and and got a few fingers slippery with the stuff. Rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up as best he could before a gentle hand they were slipping down his backside, between them. Despite the warming beforehand, the lubricant was still cool and took some gentle rubbing against his skin to finally warm up enough to make it comfortable.

It took some coaxing for his body to relax, Hanzo feeling his shoulders starting to become sore from the muscles tightening up from nerves. But when he relaxed, thinking of the trust he had in Kuai Liang and how they both wanted this, and one of those cool fingers was slipping in. The free hand pressed softly against his back and started rubbing firmly against the rhythmically tensing and unclenching muscles, an anchor of sorts as the man took his time, ‘savoring and cherishing every second’, of opening him up. Hanzo for his part, kept his mind and body as calm as best he could even as the heat of his lust pooled in his belly. He almost laughed at the thought of his pyromancy being nothing against the flames of his lust.

The first finger was easy enough between the tenderness, slowness and Kuai Liang occasionally whispering honeyed praise above him. Hanzo could feel himself flush and hard a bit with blood and himself leak hotly underneath where Kuai Liang was prepping him, empty clenching around nothing. Perhaps if they did this again, they could make love that way, for now the feeling of Kuai Liang's finger sliding in and out of him from behind was making him ache to be penetrated that way. When it was time to add another, Kuai Liang pulled out, added more slickness and pushed the finger back inside of him. The second rubbed against the rim of his hole for a moment, bracing him for a moment for the stretch, before it gently eased inside, just the tip first.

“Breathe,” Kuai Liang murmured softly above him. Hanzo sucked in a ragged breath, interrupted with a low growly moan when that second finger started pushing in, stretching him further and making him shudder with pleasure. There was a moment of tightness as he ‘clamped’ down, but after a moment of breathing and Kuai Liang whispering gentle things, he relaxed and the stretching continued. Slowly and surely opening him up. When Kuai Liang bent down to start mouthing and kissed at the back of his neck, he relaxed that much more, shuddering as sensitivity built and those fingers started easily sliding in and out of him.

Kuai Liang’s fingers were delving into him, stretching him tenderly and slowly as the man kissed along the back of his neck, scraping his lips and beard against the skin until it buzzed with sensitivity. Hanzo groaned, clenching around those thick and weapon roughened fingers as they scissored and stretched and rubbed and made him a mushy mess on the bed. A slow groan escaped from deep in Hanzo’s chest, carefully rolling his hips back into those fingers both to get them further inside of him and to roll himself against the rough material of the blanket for the stimulation there.

“You are well?” Kuai Liang asked softly, tenderly.

“Yes,” Hanzo panted.

“Do you want to lay on your back?”

There was an underlying request in those words. Perhaps but it seemed… that Kuai Liang wanted to watch him? Have access to his face? Kiss him some more? Hanzo really wanted to do that…

Shifting to alert Kuai Liang that he was moving, the man gently eased his fingers out so that Hanzo could ease onto his side and then back, still breathing a little heavy. Kuai Liang had not fared better than him, now that Hanzo could see the man’s face again. While Hanzo was sure that he was not too erotic of a sight, laying out and panting and rutting his hips while being fingered, Kuai seemed to have been greatly affected. Hair loose, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily, mouth open and still red and kiss bruised, looking down at Hanzo with a burning look that had Hanzo’s lower belly fluttering with lust. It gave Hanzo a rush of… confidence? A boost? Something akin to bravery as he parted his thighs again, slowly dragging a hand down his chest, sliding that hand down, down over his hip, sliding it over a thigh and then under it. Using that hand, Hanzo hooked one of his thighs up, looking at Kuai Liang underneath his short eyelashes and breathing heavy.

Must have done something right because the man moaned deeply again, Hanzo briefly seeing the man’s full erection twitch from lust.

Kuai Liang added more lubricant to his fingers before pushing two back inside of him, making Hanzo shudder and Kuai Liang groan deeply in his chest as the man hunched over him to get their faces close. Huffing, Hanzo reached up and cupped the man’s jaw, rubbing his fingers against his soft beard before pulling the man into another kiss. Still for a moment, perhaps shock from his boldness, before Kuai Liang was kissing him with a passion, lips moving fervently against his own with a very satisfied groan that had Hanzo melting sweetly.

They got lost in it for a bit. Kissing and Kuai Liang’s fingers moving and Hanzo holding Kuai Liang’s face and rubbing his thumbs sweetly along his handsome cheekbones. The tenderness of it was… exhilarating and almost scary. They had been enemies for so long and had been uneasy allies until not so long ago and they actively tried to remedied that. Not to mention how they had both spoken about how neither of them had had any sort of relationship in years. And Hanzo’s own--

Those fingers brushed something right inside of him and Hanzo moaned deeply. His teeth nipped at Kuai Liang’s lower lip and a groan escaped the man above him, a sound that Hanzo wanted to hear time and time again. So Hanzo wrapped his arms around Kuai Liang’s neck and pulled him in deeper, tilting his head to give the man better access to kiss him deeper, letting his lips part when a lick asked for shy permission to once again taste his mouth.

When they needed the breath, Kuai Liang pulled back to let them draw in breath and wipe at the drool from their chins.

“Would you like another finger?”

“Are you truly that large?” Hanzo snarked breathlessly, getting his lower lip nipped this time.

“Better safe than sorry,” Kuai Liang snarked back, kissing him again. “So… do you?”

“...Yes, please.”

Kuai Liang pulled his fingers out to add more lubricant and pressed them back in and went back to deeply kissing him. Robbing him of sense and breath as a third finger pressed against him, rubbing idly along where his flesh met Kuai Liang’s fingers. Relaxing him, soothing him, before it was pressed in, easing into him. There was a slight sting from the stretch but that soon melted into more want, more lust, more need as Kuai Liang kissed everything away and he pulled the man as closed as he could against his body.

The excess lube and slick was dribbling free with Kuai Liang’s moving fingers. Hanzo clenched around those fingers, groaning with another trail wetness escaped him. A groan escaped him that Kuai Liang eagerly swallowed down.

The stretch of those fingers was getting to him, putting pressure in the right places and making him burn with lust in a way that had a small train of thought going to keep his powers in check. His erection throbbed and needed attention, something that Kuai Liang eagerly gave him, grabbing him with two fingers and stroking him softly. Hanzo moaned loudly, groaning, rocking his hips to work Kuai Liang's fingers inside of him deeper and faster and to get at the fingers stroking him off.

“I… think I am ready,” Hanzo panted when he felt like he was getting too excited.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to accidentally hurt you,” Kuai Liang panted against his mouth, so achingly soft and loving that Hanzo felt his heart squeeze tight with raw emotion.

“Yes, I will let you know otherwise,” Hanzo said, giving the man a kiss to soothe him.

There was a brief moment of panic as they realized that their lust addled brains had skipped over protection and that they were not going to proceed without it. Kuai Liang recalled having something at the temple (as he did not care what his students did just that they did so safely) and went rummaging around in his bag for his amulet that let him teleport while Hanzo quickly grabbed the man’s pants.

“...Well now…”

“Huh?” Hanzo asked, wondering if his own students had things and if he could slip into their quarters to steal some.

“I think someone knows too much,” Kuai Liang laughed, turning back to Hanzo to show the condom with a sticky note that just had a kiss mark drawn on it.

Hanzo snorted with laughter before breaking down into tearful laughter at the thought of one of Kuai Liang’s cheeky spitfire students sneaking that into his bag. They laughed at the ridiculousness of it for a moment before Kuai Liang kissed his giggling mouth and tore open the condom, rolling it on and adding even more lubricant to be safe. Hanzo kissed the man again and pulled him on top of him, easing onto his back before locking his legs around Kuai Liang’s waist.

Kuai Liang got lost in kissing him for a moment, making him melt underneath of the man as their lips pressed lovingly and softly together. In all honesty, Hanzo also was lost in the comfortableness of it when Kuai Liang pressed closer and his hardness pressed against his own for a brief moment, his short and stubby prick pressed against the hard underlength of Kuai Liang's. A soft moan escaped his mouth and was eagerly swallowed, a moment of shuffling pressing them firmly against one another, the smooth glide of Kuai Liang’s covered erection against his own. They softly moaned into the other’s mouth as they ground against one another, Hanzo feeling pleasure burn up and down his spine.

“You’re warm,” Kuai Liang groaned, voice breathless and syrupy.

“Pyromancer,” Hanzo sassed breathless, rolling his hips.

Kuai Liang snorted with laughter, kissing him to silence him, one hand slipping between them to grab himself, dragging himself down. Down, down until the blunt head was pressing against his hole. There was a pause as they both braced for it, Hanzo feeling his lower abdomen tighten for a moment before relaxed as Kuai Liang kissed him so sweetly and softly. Gently and slowly, Kuai Liang pressed forward inside of him.

The stretch of being penetrated was a different kind of sting to that of being stretched with fingers. The fingers were rough but shorter, whereas now the slide was easier and smoother and reached deeper in him and had him breathing out like his lungs were suddenly squeezed of air, like a slow punch to the ribs. But the constant… ‘fullness’ as Hanzo thought of it was something else. The feeling of clamping down on the other man, the twitches as the man throbbed with pleasure within him. Even Kuai Liang’s groaned at his mouth and the arms around him were just adding to the almost overwhelming, now thankfully just comfortably blanketing, sensations that made him ache with the pleasure and want to chase his release so soon.

They started slow, small rollings of Kuai Liang’s hips, rolling in and out in slow increments to get used to the feeling. It was most for Hanzo’s benefit, despite the fact that he very much wanted the friction and to chase that fire in his belly. He kissed Kuai Liang to tide himself over, running his hands through that impeccable hair and messing it up as they sucked the breath and taste from each other’s mouths.

A soft moan got swallowed by Kuai Liang when his hips were pressed against the back of Hanzo’s thighs, completely bottomed out.

“Are you well?” Kuai Liang panted against his lips.

His face was red dusted, hair a mess, mouth red and wet and kiss bruised. Kuai Liang was a hot and bothered mess and Hanzo felt a sense of pride over being the cause of it. He smirked despite the situation, nipping Kuai Liang’s lower lip and adding to the redness of it.

“Are you?” Hanzo snarked.

Kuai Liang smiled. Not a cheeky retort smile, nothing with humor, but one that was so achingly soft that Hanzo felt himself blushing anew from the utter overwhelming look of total love that the man was giving him. A shaky, breathless ‘oh’ escaped him in a low rush of air, feeling his face burn in a way that had nothing to do with the dick inside of him or his pyromantic abilities. Overwhelmed, Hanzo tried to distract himself by kissing Kuai Liang, something very much too soft and emotion for what they were doing, and getting a mirror kiss back.

The first to bring it back to what was the matter at hand was Kuai Liang, pulling out halfway and thrusting back in with force and speed. It punched the breath from Hanzo’s lungs into a loud startled moan and brought the fire back to his lower belly.

“Fuck,” Hanzo croaked.

They kissed, more tongue and teeth then anything, as Kuai Liang started thrusting in and out of him, giving him that friction that he wanted and stoking the lust back in his lower belly. Panting and moaning softly, Hanzo held onto Kuai Liang and kissed the man back as best he could while he was melting with pleasure from the perfect thrusts in and the slow drags out. Body clenching as he quickly approached his end, cock twitching and sometimes brushing against Kuai Liang's lower stomach when the man pressed in close.

“I… can’t… last,” Hanzo managed between thrusts.

Kuai Liang kissed him, silencing him for a moment before pulling back with a wet pop. There was a strand of spit connecting their mouths as this man, so disheveled when he was normally impeccable, features a mess with both lust and overwhelming and pure love, just locked eyes with him.

“So don’t,” Kuai Liang grunted.

And that was it. Hanzo, clamping down on the man and spasming around him as he came wetly, making a mess between both their legs as he breathlessly moaned. Kuai Liang quickly followed, thrusting raggedly into Hanzo and making him ride out the throes of his own pleasure, grunting roughly and loudly as he found his own. They were a mess of twitching limbs for several moments as they thrashed and spasmed through their respective orgasms before they collapsed in a tired pile of limbs, shaking and still twitching a bit. They breathed ragged for a moment, trying to draw air into their exhausted bodies. Kuai Liang gently pulled out after a moment, drawing a uncomfortably grunt out of Hanzo. He felt empty after that and felt like a tender and sloppy mess but the feeling dulled after a moment.

“...Why are we both wet?”

Kuai Liang lifted his head so that Hanzo could look down at the two of them. The bed was soaked, they were dripping with water. After a moment of confusion, Hanzo realized that he was sizzling with heat and Kuai Liang was smoking with excessive cold. The water must have been from their powers clashing when they lost control when they…

Hanzo snorted and then barked with laughter, Kuai Liang wheezed with laughter right after him. When they had laughed themselves silly and breathless, flushed with laughter and joy. When they had managed to quell themselves, they got out of the soiled bed and to the bathroom to wash up, Hanzo wincing only a little at the tenderness of his backside. There was no water prepared for the moment, so they had to get creative and use their powers to make a bath and squeeze into a single tub.

“So…” Kuai Liang said after a moment of soaking.

Because of the size of the tub, Hanzo had to contend with sitting in the man’s lap. He had been dozing off when Kuai Liang spoke up, cracking open an eye and turning his head to sleepily look at the man. One of his hands came up to rub at the man’s bearded jawline.

“Hmm?”

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Greatly,” Hanzo sighed happily, tugging Kuai Liang down by his beard for a kiss. “We should do it again sometime…”

“Happily,” Kuai Liang smiled against his mouth. The soft smile faded into a more… timid look? He looked unsure and that was not a look for the grandmaster.

“Something troubles you?”

“Ah, I… I wish I had the right words to say it…”

“Say it bluntly then. Fewer words the better.”

“... I love you, Hanzo.”

Hanzo kissed the troubled look off the man’s face, until they softened and the man was looking at him with such an aching amount of love and adoration on his face. The very same feelings that Hanzo felt in his chest and were about to burst free from the intensity of them.

“I love you too, Kuai Liang.”


End file.
